Ethereal Fantasy
by Elysiam
Summary: Perfection, the one thing we all strive for. But why can we never reach that perfection? Maybe it's best that we don't reach over to the ethereal world... But some people... Some people must reach it. (Genres are not limited to bottom two)


**This has nothing to do with Ethereal Gates... If you thought that when you read the title. I haven't played the game so if there is any copyright... Meh. Probably pointless for me to point this out. Anyways like most stories, I probably won't finish this one. But if I do... Well good for me. Here we go, Ethereal Fantasy.**

 _Perfection..._

 _The ideal that everyone strives for. A world that everyone wants. Everyone is equal. No one argues because everyone is happy. That is what we strive for._

 _But what happens when we reach it? Can we even comprehend it?_

 _Perfection is 100 percent. There is no half or almost. It's all or nothing. If it's not there, there is only chaos. That is the only thing we humans can perceive..._

" _But I, Coeles, will guide you and bring you to a world of prosperity and perfection! Join me, and you will reach a world of eternal happiness!"_

 _Prologue_

Viridian City

Her name was Serena.

The name was unique, yet there wasn't really anything special about it. It was a euphonious name yet it still had some harshness to it. But the name itself did sound like what it meant...

"Clear and serene..."

The girl was walking through the Viridian forest, full of smaller but nonetheless amazing creatures known as Pokemon. She was lucky and caught a break in the weather. It was chilly but there was a warm sun harmonize with the cold. The wind blew slightly, refreshing but not freezing. She sighed. The perfect weather to have a date...

On the other hand, the boy she had in mind probably would go out in any weather. She smiled, thinking about the boy...

No, she thought. He was no longer a boy. The trainer was still young and outgoing but he was far from the boy she had traveled with years ago.

Serena continued on, nearing the end of the Viridian forest.

* * *

His name was Ash.

An experienced trainer who had managed to snag many major victories in the past. Currently he was walking about his hometown. The small and quaint Pallet town, where two amazing trainers had been seeded into the Pokemon world.

Ash himself was walking about. Although a small town, it was far from quiet today. Nothing special was going on but people seemed to have the desire for a shopping spree. It had once been a quiet town but ever since Gary and his careers in Pokemon had soared to success, many tourist came to visit the "historical" site.

Ash sighed. It had once been so peaceful here. Well, at least people weren't going to populate the town by moving here. Everyone in the town could agree on that; this area just wasn't meant to be a big city.

In order to avoid attention, he himself had worn a gray hoodie and had left both Pikachu and his hat at home. The two most important things to him and what often gave him away to the public...

But now wasn't the time to be all glum. He was about to see a few longtime friends that had seemingly disappeared from his life. It was going to be great seeing them-

 _*Thump*_

Ash had accidentally ran into someone and had knocked them over. "Oops, my bad. Sorry about that", he said sheepishly.

"Ah, no big deal", the young man on the ground answered. He looked no older than Ash and had on a black beanie that held his hair inside. He donned a gray plaid shirt combo and had on jeans and boots. "Help me up will ya?"

Ash smiled and reached down.

Then stopped.

"Uh, hello? Buddy, can you please help me off my behind?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. Up you go!" Ash pulled the young man up to his feet. "So, where are you headed?"

The young man looked at him. He had startling blue eyes. "I'm looking for Oak's laboratory. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah", Ash replied. He pointed towards it. "See that building on top of that hill? That would be the lab."

The young man gave him a smile. "Thanks! I'll be heading off now, have a good day!"

"Yeah, you too!"

Ash watched as the young man jogged towards Oak's lab. He couldn't shake a strange feeling that that guy had given him.

Ash decided not to worry about it to much but kept it in mind. Diantha had told him that he had very good instincts and that he should try and follow them.

He looked back over to see if the young man was still there. But he had already left, still leaving behind the strange feeling.

* * *

They were pairs of siblings.

The Kalos natives, Clemont and Bonnie, and the Hoenn natives, May and Max. The four of them were all staying the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.

The older siblings hadn't changed much, save for a bit of growth, but the younger siblings had gone through quite the spurt.

Max had grown to quite a bit and his hair had grown enough to see a more mature young man. He wore a dark green hoodie along with black pants. Also, he had followed after his mentor and wore fingerless gloves, keeping his glasses as his trademark.

Bonnie had changed quite a bit. She had a new outfit, similar to her "sister" Serena. But instead of red she donned a black coat on the outside and had a bandana on, headband style.

"Hey Bonnie!" Max shouted. "Let's go train!"

"...I'll just beat you again" she replied stoically. Bonnie had gained quite the serious demeanor over the years.

Max sweatdropped. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Bonnie sighed. "Fine." The two headed to the practice field outside.

May chuckled. "Those two sure are getting along."

Clemont joined her. "Yup. Hard to believe their both just beginners." He gazed at his sister. "She's changed so much..."

"Yeah. They grow up so fast..." May trailed off.

Clemont picked up the topic. "They've swept through so many Gyms. We were just planning on visiting Ash but in the 1 week we were planning on getting here, they've already both defeated 4 gyms!"

"Heh, I'm sure that's even faster than Ash got through 4 gyms anywhere."

"But remember who taught those."

May giggled. "Yeah, that's true."

The two watched the fierce battle going on outside. And for a moment, just a moment...

Ethereal serenity was felt by all.

 **Next time:**

 **Pallet Town**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. If you have some constructive criticism, I would be glad to hear it. I also appreciate advanced writer's input, as I'm still somewhat new to advanced writing. This is really just an experiment that I'd like to continue and reviews from advanced writers would really help out.**

 **I actually have gained some inspiration to finish this, so please, R &R away!**


End file.
